A Rangerman & Steph Vaccation
by ChestnutFilly
Summary: When Steph agrees to join the Rangerman well ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby on their annual vacation to a tropical island, she may have taken on more she can chew when feelings start to heat up... Ranger friendly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The first weeks of summer

POV Ranger

Summer was finally here and me and the boys (Tank, Lester and Bobby) were packing for our annual vacation. This time though I wasn't as anxious to get down to my sisters beach house, all my thoughts were on Steph and whether she would be OK without me here.

I had finally finished packing when Tank walked in, 'you look like a mess boss, you thinking of Bomber?" I looked Tank right in the eyes and he took a hasty step backwards. 'Didn't mean to intrude but we do have at least one spare room, why don't you bring her along.' I continued to look up at him.

'I don't know Tank, this is our one week vacation for the guys, Steph wont want to come.'

Tank shook his head and walked two steps closer, 'I don't know boss, but you can always ask, you know that if you don't this week wont be a vacation for you.'

'What do you mean?' I quizzed him firmly hiding all my emotions behind my blank face.

'You'll spend the whole time worried, you know you will. At least ask her if she says no than that's that. But I bet Bobby and Lester wont object to her coming along.'

I nodded in response and pulled myself of the lounge, 'I'll ask but she will probably say no.'

'To you boss, I think you underestimate the power you have over her.'

**Change of scene – bonds office (Steph's POV)**

I was strapped for cash so I stopped in at the bonds office, 'Hey Connie anyone skipped yet.' Connie just shook her perfectly stilled and made up head at me, 'nope, its too hot for anything but serious crime and those crims don't get bail.'

I sighed and sat down on the lounge, 'money problems again?' She asked as she tapped her newly painted and manicured nails across her keyboard. 'Month behind on the rent, the owners threatening to kick me out unless I come up with some cash soon.'

'Wish I could help Steph but I have no FTA's at present, you should talk to ranger he'd lend you some cash in an instant.'

I smile at her, ' that would be my absolute last resort and as I'm still hoping for an FTA in the next few days so I'm not there yet.'

'Not where yet?' I heard Lula ask behind me and she walked or should I say danced into the bond office. Today Lula was wearing silver and gold patched spandex and matching crop top that looked like it was designed for a size eight woman and probably would have just fit her I thought as I looked at the line forming on Lula's bear belly. Shaking my head I pulled my eyes away from the role of fat, ' just behind on rent again.' I informed her as she slid into the seat opposite me.

'Girl, you're always behind in rent.' I laughed at that and Lula gave me a confused look, ' hey I was serious.' Connie and me cracked up at that and I was still laughing when I got that all to familiar prickling feeling at the back of my neck. Connie and Lula both drew in a silent breath and Lula did and fanning thing with her hand and leaned into me, 'I think it just went up 10 degrees in here.'

Pushing her away I turned to face him, 'Babe, can I speak to you outside for a sec.'

I nodded and followed him outside and round to the alley on the side of the bonds office. As I got there Ranger hooked his arm around my waist and kissed me with a lot of tongue. 'You got any plans this week?' he asked when he had moved only slightly away (enough so that when he spoke his lips brushed against mine).

'Why?" I asked suspiciously looking up at his dark black eyes, shit he was looking at me like I probably looked at cake.

'Babe,' he chuckled as he ran kisses up my neck and cheekbone. I was getting hot flashed everywhere as he continued to move his hands lower and lower.

'Thought you might like to come along on our vacation babe.' He whispered gently into the air sending another hot flash down to my private parts.

'Our vocation?" I asked louder than I intended.

'Tank, Bobby, Lester and myself always take the first week of summer off to relax at my sisters beach house.'

'You relax? I asked looking up at his darkening eyes

'Babe, it's a beach shack on a private Island, though you might like to join us.'

'What's the catch?' I asked not taking my eyes of his face.

'Babe,' Ranger said giving a 200watt grin, 'though you might like to get away and because you're like part of my team now, I thought I would ask.'

As he talked he continued running his hands around my hardened breasts, I had no idea why I let him have this effect on me.

"Sounds good but what about…' I couldn't get the rest of my sentence out because Ranger brought his mouth over mine in a passionate kiss.

'I'll sort out the details, you just pack and be ready in an hour.'

Pack in an hour was he serious; I don't think I even own a bathing suit. Wait was I seriously going to say yes and go on vocation with four hot guys, one who I couldn't seem to keep my hands off.

'Thinking Babe?' He asked pulling me closer to him.

'Yeah, where am I going to get a bathing suit at this late notice.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Not fun to travel with

Ranger picked me up at my apartment exactly one hour after we spoke at the bonds office. When he walked in through my front door (which I'm sure I locked and chained!) he gave me a big 200watt smile.

'Babe," he said walking over to where I was standing in the middle of my living room surveying the mass of clothes I had pulled out of my wardrobe.

'Can't decide what to bring,' I muttered not looking up at his eyes, if he though I was a nut case I was happy not knowing, I mean denials a girls best friend right.

'Don't worry Babe,' Ranger said still smiling at me with that really irritating grin.

'What do you mean don't worry, we're meant to leave now and my bag is empty. Oh, scratch that I don't even have a bag that's how sad I am.' With that I flopped onto the lounge on top of all my clothes.

Ranger just stood there watching me which made me get even more worked up. 'And another thing, how on Earth am I meant to go with your on your vocation, the guys think I'm a charity case or even worst entertainment. And what about my apartment, if I'm not here when skips come in I wont be able to get rent and then the mean man who owns this place is going the evict me. I mean its not the world's greatest apartment but I need my independence.' I finally stopped due to the fact that large tears were rolling down my face and that I was sniffling like a baby.

Range came towards me and pulled me into him, 'if you needed money babe you should have asked.' He whispered into my ear. Here's the thing a minute ago I was all upset but now I was getting hot flushes from the feel of Ranger's breath on my ear; go figure.

I shook my head, 'do you always have to come to my rescue and be the nice guy.' I muttered a few tears still spilling down my face. Ranger's eyes got dark as he lent in and licked up a big teardrop that had gotten stuck on my nose, 'babe, its what I do.'

I hadn't noticed before but while we were talking Ranger had been shoving my summery clothes into a plastic bag. I looked up at him, 'where'd you find the bag?" I asked and felt the vibration of his body as he laughed silently.

'Only you babe.' He whispered as he led us out of my living room. I grabbed the bag from him and added my beauty bag (one thing I had packed!). As I followed Ranger out of my apartment it hit me, 'Rex, I can't leave him here alone.' I turned to Ranger who was shaking his head slightly.

'I sent Ella to pick him up, she'll look after him for you."

I nodded as we got in the lift, 'so where's this beach house?' I asked pulling my neck way back so I could look him in the eyes.

Ranger just gave me a slight smile, 'You'll find out soon enough.' I looked at him for a second and gave him a shove, 'where are you taking me, I said it louder this time but Ranger simply shook his head as the doors opened.

We had been seated in the car for fifteen minutes in the car before the silence started to drive me crazy. I was seated in the back squished between Bobby and Lester and silence wasn't helping me from killing both the guys. 'OK…' I said after another few long minutes, '…can I know where the house is yet?'

Tank who was in the front seat turned round to look at me, 'on a island.' Was his reply, well duh I thought but nobody seemed that interesting in explaining further so I reached over and poked Ranger in the back. 'Babe,' was Ranger reply from the drivers seat.

'Where's the Island?'

"Just south of Hawaii, it's a private Island that my sister owns.'

'How we getting there?' I asked trying to keep the conversation going now that I was started to get some answers.

"Private jet," Bobby and Lester replied giving each other high fives across me.

'Hey watch it,' I grumbled as they fell back into their seats.

"Sorry Bomber, didn't see you there." That set of another round of high fives that had me ready to kill them.

Finally, 10 minutes later we arrived at some jazzy private airport called _Reach for the Stars._ I got out the car and stood there looking around when Ranger laid his hand on my back. 'The third plane on the right,' Ranger whispered into my ear, damn ESP.

The plane was bigger than most and was really fancy looking but hey what did I know about planes. All I really cared about was whether it was comfy, had good food and was going to get me there safe and sound.

As Ranger led me towards the plane, Bobby and Lester were chatting to Tank about the plane's specifics. Things like the engine size, how many knots it could do, what it was worth; things guys always seem to know but girls couldn't care about.

Once we were inside I had a major fret about where I was going to sit. There were six chairs in total, all soft comfy rose red leather on a deep cream carpet. There was a plasma TV on one of the walls and a laptop computer sitting on a small coffee table. There was also a kitchen and a fridge, which looked rather inviting. As I walked towards the kitchen I forgot Ranger was right behind me. I got half way there before he pulled me down onto one of the large leather seats.

Looking around I saw Bobby, Tank and Lester sit at the other end and pull out a stack of cards. 'Babe,' Ranger whispered running a hand through my hair.

'What! I wanted to see if there was edible food on this thing.' Ranger smiled his 200-watt smile at that.

'It's my sisters plane, the fridge is full of stuff you shouldn't be eating.' With that I pulled myself up of his lap and went to the fridge. Yep, just as Ranger said it was full of cakes, donuts and chocolate. Looing further up I saw Beer, wine, spirits, coke and a jug of red cordial. Wishing deeply that this were what my fridge looked like I grabbed a donut and beer and turned round. It seemed there were no free seats. I could con Bobby or Lester out of their footstools or sit on the ground. No wait, I could go back to my seat on Ranger's lap. Thinking quickly I started walking towards the card table, no way was I going to encourage Ranger. I walked faster as I neared him but unluckily or luckily I couldn't decide he pulled me down onto him.

'Babe,' he muttered looking at the snack I had pinched from the fridge.

'What there's nothing healthy in that fridge, what'd ya expect me to do starve?'

Ranger laughed at that and pulled me closer so that our bodies were moulding together, 'never babe.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – WOW!

I must have fallen asleep on the plane for the next thing I knew something heavy landed on top of me. I opened my eyes with a start to find Bobby pulling himself off of me. I was still sitting of Rangers lap at Ranger must have got the full impact of Bobby's weight cause he was giving Bobby the death glare. I watched with fascination as Bobby moved in a pace faster than a run down the steps of the plane, that's when I realised we were here.

**Ranger POV**

Steph had fallen asleep on my lap when we were less than fifteen minutes into the flight. To be truthful I found the way she snuggled into me relaxing but irritating at the same time. She was so warm that it made me feel of soft and hot inside and every few moments I had to stop myself from taking advantage of her.

We had finally arrived at the airport when Bobby, in his hurry to get of the plane (he had been sick for almost fifteen minutes due to a dare from Lester to eat fifty boiled eggs in a row) fell on top of us. Now Bobby isn't the heaviest of my employees (that would be Tank) but he's no spring chicken either. But as Bobby pulled himself of me I couldn't help thinking of how Steph would feel. I slowly ran my hands along her body and felt her relax into me slightly; assuring myself she was still in one piece. I hadn't realised I was glaring at Bobby till Steph turned round and whispered, 'wasn't his fault he tripped.' I smiled slightly at that, 'only you Babe.'

**Steph POV**

I hadn't realised how stunning but isolated this Island was. As Ranger led me down the steps of the plane I turned this way and that to get a look at my surroundings. Hmm, I though no shopping this could be interesting.

'There's a market on the main Island no more than 15 minutes away.' Damn ESP

The Island was really stunning full of tropical trees, sun and sand, just the sort of place I could see Ranger going for a holiday. The house was no more than a 5-minute walk from the airfield so we left the beach buggy (yes, they had a beach buggy to get around the island!) at the airstrip.

I pulled in a gush of breath when I saw the house; it looked like something out of a magazine for Malibu beach house mansions. The house had around three levels I think, it was kinda hard to tell as it spread out as far as I could see with one side facing the beach.

As we walked inside Ranger pointed out things such as the kitchen, gym (of course!), pool, spa, steam room, BEACH, Bedrooms and the in house cinema. I went straight into the room Ranger had pointed out as mine and realised there was a small connecting door on the side. Walking towards it I was wondering what else this awesome house could have as I had already seen the bedroom bathroom (with spa and huge makeup mirror) and wardrobe. I had just reached the door when Ranger walked through it. I had been standing so close that in fact Ranger walked straight into me. The impact almost knocked me over but Ranger grabbed my waist and pulled me in to him. 'What do you think babe?' He asked pulling me closer than I wanted to be (but not because it didn't feel good but because it felt way too good to be close to him!) I hadn't realised I was starring till ranger locked his eyes on mine. Suddenly my legs went weak under his gaze but I couldn't take my eyes away. I watched as his dark chocolate brown eyes darkened as he pulled me closer with his arm. Before I knew it I was squashed next to him with his lips so close to mine that I felt heat rush to all my private parts. 'Babe, you don't want to encourage me like that.' I could feel every word he said on my lips, he lent forward and sealed it with a kiss that kept deepening. My hands were wrapped around his top and his were wrapped round my waist trying to pull me closer to him. As the kiss got deeper and more hungry and lust filled I could feel in my stomach how much he was in thins kiss. I don't think we would have stopped if Tank hadn't walked in at that very moment.

He had just opened the door to my room when I brock of from the kiss and hastily straightened Rangers top. ' Hey bombshell the maid dropped of a package for you.' Tank said as he walked through the door, I guess I was smiling that silly grin I always got when Ranger kissed me because Tank chucked the box at me and hastily closed the door. 'Hmm, who knew big old Tank got embarrassed.' I mumbled

'Babe,' Ranger replied taking the box out of my hands.

I watched him as he walked over to my king sized bed which was covered in a rose coloured stripped bedspread. Opening the box he pulled out a pair of bikinis that were so skimpy I thought someone was making fun of me.

Ranger pulled at the card attached to the box, 'there from my sister Kaysie, the note says that Ella told her you didn't have a bathing suit so she picked up something on the mainland, she hopes its your size cause Ella gave her the measurements.'

I pulled the bikini out of Ranger hand and held them up. They really were stunning in the same rose colour as the bedspread but plain with a small white flower on the right side. In truth I wouldn't pick them out for myself, not because they were ugly but they looked like they would be warn by a model and a little outside my budget.

'I can't take these,' I mumbled shaking my head.

Ranger brushed a hand across my arm, 'you at least have to try them on for me babe.' I looked over at him and realised his eyes were still dark and full of hungry lust.

'I don't think that would be a good idea,' I said back holding the delicate little bathing suit between two fingers.

Ranger simple smiled and pushed me (& the bathing suit) into the bathroom, 'babe, at least try them on for my sister?" He said shutting the door on me.

'Fine,' I yelled back and started to pull of my clothes.

Two minutes later I was standing in front of the mirror looking at the suit on me. I couldn't believe something so skimpy made me look so good, it seems the suit clung to the right arts and hid any extra fat. I don't know how something so skimpy did it but I looked like a model standing there.

'Babe,' Ranger said from behind the door. I just stood there; no way was I letting him see me like this that would be asking for trouble. But I couldn't bring myself to take them off; instead I pulled a scrunchie from my makeup bag which I had brought in earlier and tied my hair back into a high pony. The waves in my hair seem to look just right with the outfit and the few strands that fell from the pony and lay brushed across my face seemed to complete the look.

I turned round when I heard the bathroom lock tumble, shit this wasn't going to be good, guess I had been in here longer than I thought. As Ranger walked in through the door his eyes darkened more than they had before and I could sware I heard him growl in his throat as he hungrily reached for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Don't Tease a Lion

Previously:

I turned round when I heard the bathroom lock tumble, shit this wasn't going to be good, guess I had been in here longer than I thought. As Ranger walked in through the door his eyes darkened more than they had before and I could sware I heard him growl in his throat as he hungrily reached for me...

Out of self-defence I tried to slap his hand away but he was quicker and before I could even think I was pressed hard against the wall with his body moulding into me. 'Babe,' Ranger whispered each word brushing across my lips, 'think my sister was trying to tell me something.'

With that he lent in and kissed me hard, deep and demanding on my lips. I couldn't help but open my lips slightly and he didn't wait another second before pushing his tongue into my mouth. Not that I was complaining or anything, in fact as the kiss got deeper and hungrier my hands were curled tightly into his top to keep him on me.

'Ummmm…' the sound from the doorway startled us and we broke apart. Once I had checked I was still dressed I turned to find Bobby and Lester running away but often falling over in the process due to the fact that they were both having laughing fits.

Ranger just stood there watching their attempt to get away from what Bobby was calling the angry, hungry Lion. I laughed at their attempt and tried to follow them out of the bathroom. I made it about one step out before Rangers arm snagged me around the waist.

'Babe,' he said and pulled me back into him. 'Don't wear the suit in front of the guys.' Then with a soft but passionate quick kiss on my lips he slipped out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Ten minutes later I had found a silk shawl to tie around my waist so that I really did look like Malibu Barbie. As I walked out into the lounge room I could see Tank almost choke at the site. 'What do you think big guy?' I asked twirling around for him to see. Tank went a bright shade of red and ducked into his room next to the kitchen. Now I think about it all three of them have rooms on the other side of the house from Ranger, and me I wonder who came up with that arrangement.

I decided to grab a snack and then head for the beach. Looking out of the glass wall (the lounge room has a glass wall facing the deck and the beach) the sun was bright and shiny and the beach looked really inviting. I grabbed a cake from the pile of the bench and headed out of the door. On the beach were three white pool seats (the ones you an lie in and sunbake) and I headed straight for them.

Once I had settled in comfortably I could take a look around. In the water around 20 metres in front of me were Bobby, Lester and Ranger. I gathered Tank was still inside hiding from me and had to smile at that thought. Ranger, Lester and Bobby had found some pool stick things that you hit each other with and Bobby and Lester were taking turns trying to dunk Ranger. I smiled as Ranger whacked Bobby and Lester across the feat and watched them grab him and drag him down with them.

I had been lying there for around fifteen minutes when Ranger first noticed me. Bobby, Lester and Tank who had just come out to join in, took advantage of his momentarily laps in concentration to whack his across the legs and sent him face first into the water.

As Ranger stood up I noticed him eying me (not good!). I shifted slightly to try and cover myself up some more but Ranger was having none of it. He was at my side in a second running his hand across my vacant belly. 'Like the shawl babe,' he mumbled as he crouched onto the sand next to me.

'Thought I would complete the Malibu barbie look.'

'Babe,' Ranger replied as he caught my lips with his own. The kiss was short but demanding and it made me realise how close he was to going over the edge. Guess I was going to have to be careful for now on.

I pulled my lips away reluctantly and looked at him, 'you're all wet.' I mumbled as I licked a drop of water of with my lips. I caught myself from going after a 2nd, only seconds ago I had been promising to be careful now look at me.

'Babe,' Ranger said smiling that damn 200-watt grin. As he lent in I was kinda happy that Bobby, Lester and Tank decided to intervene. One more kiss like that other one and I was going to be a poll of water on the sand.

'Hey, what are we gonna do bout dinner?' Tank asked Ranger.

'I'll cook, at least what I make is editable by human beings.'

I looked at Ranger in shock, had the man of mystery just made a joke. Ranger caught my look and smiled, 'Steph's going to help.' Without giving me a second to process or complain he grabbed my hand and led me inside.

'I can't cook anything,' I mumbled finally coming to my senses.

'Babe,' was the only reply Ranger gave as he pulled things out of the kitchen.

Under Rangers instruction the dinner (fried rice and marinated chicken) turned out perfect. As I sat down at the table across from Ranger, with Bobby and Lester on one side and Tank on the other. I wondered what Lula, Connie, Mary Lou or my grandma would say if they could see me sitting here eating dinner with four hot men, one (the one across from me) who was looking at me as though I was dessert.

The rest of the evening passed by with a game of monopoly (go figure the merry men play monopoly). Ranger didn't play; instead he spent the time in the gym or his office catching up on paper work. Tank won the game and we split up after realising it was almost 1am. I looked around for Ranger as I walked towards my bedroom he probably was asleep already. I quickly took a shower and climbed into bed.

I lay there for a few moments before I decided this bed reminded me too much of Ranger's without my nice warm Ranger pillow. Pulling myself up I walked over to the connecting door to find that it was already open from before. Inside the room was dark but the bed didn't contain Ranger, looking around I found him watching me from his bathroom door. 'Babe?' he asked walking towards me.

'Bed was cold,' I mumbled walking towards his. Ranger watched me shaking his head slightly before slipping of his top and climbing in next to me. ' This isn't a sexual invitation,' I mumbled and Ranger smiled pulling me into him.

'Don't worry Babe, I can control myself if you can,' he said as he pulled me in so that I was lying on his chest. Shit I thought I couldn't control myself when he smelt so strongly of bulgari.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Lion is almost lose

Previously:

'**Don't worry Babe, I can control myself if you can,' he said as he pulled me in so that I was lying on his chest. Shit I thought I couldn't control myself when he smelt so strongly of bulgari.**

Now:

I lay there snuggled into Ranger for almost fifteen minutes but something kept keeping me from falling asleep. Turning over slowly I caught Rangers eyes, 'can't sleep,' I mumbled leaning my head into his warm chest.

Ranger mumbled something in reply and kissed the top of my head. Slowly he ran his hands in smooth movements down up my back. Instantly, my nipples hardened and I started to feel hot in all my private parts. One of Rangers hands moved onto my breast and started massaging it, whilst the other dropped dangerously close to my private part. All the while Ranger was lightly kissing me on the hair and mumbling to me soothingly in Spanish.

I turned my head up to catch his eyes again and startled by the darkness and emotion in them I pulled away. As I pulled myself out of the bed and started to walk across the room I realised my muscles were still all clenched up from the passion. Trying hard to walk normally I walked out of Ranger's room and got back into my bed. Hmm, wonder what the man of mystery thought now.

**POV – Ranger**

I couldn't help running my hands over her as she felt so warm cuddled in next to me. I could feel her eyelashes lightly brushing across my chest as she tried hard to ignore me. It seemed as though my body had a mind of its own as my hands automatically reached for her tenderest spots. Steph instantly looked up at me and pulled away, I instantly hated myself as she got up and walked out of the room. What hurt most was that she didn't look back, just left me lying there in the dark.

Morning came faster than I wanted. I hadn't been able to get much sleep as the bed had such a strong scent of Steph that I had to use all my self-control not to walk next door and jump into bed with her.

She was in the kitchen when I walked in but wouldn't catch my eye. I sat down at the table and watched her go round the kitchen trying to make a piece of toast. From the pile of burnt toast on the sink she wasn't succeeding. Smiling slightly I walked up behind her.

**POV – Steph**

I felt a strong tingle at the back of my neck as two gorgeous macho late hands reached around me and pushed a piece of toast up. 'Babe,' Ranger whispered giving me a slight kiss on the cheek, 'go sit down I'll bring it too you.'

Breakfast past easily after that as I simply kept my eyes on the plate. I knew my hormones were winning the battle where Ranger was concerned so I was taking a leaf out of his book and using my self-control and avoiding the issue.

After breakfast I dashed into the bedroom to get ready, I didn't get far before I realised I was going to put the bikini on again, it looked so good on me, what's a burg girl to do. I added a short skirt over top and yellow flip-flops before heading to the bathroom. I couldn't help tying my hair up again and added only a little lip-gloss instead of my usually mascara combo.

The lounge room was empty or so I thought when I entered. After a second look I spotted Ranger over on the lounge eyeing my like a hungry lion in a cage. Acting without instruction my legs took me over till I was standing in front of the lion lie a piece of raw meat. 'Hey, where are the others?' I had just realised that I couldn't hear anyone else in the house or outside.

'Went to the mainland for the day,' Ranger replied pulling me down so that I was sitting on his lap. 'Can I ask you something babe?' His whispers echoed around the large room.

'Of Course, you can always ask me a anything, you know that.'

'Why do you torment me?'

'I… sorry what!'

'Babe, do you know how much that outfit is teasing me right now.'

I smiled, was the man of mystery admitting he was nervous or was it just me. Standing up I did what any burg girl would do in this situation I twirled around like a model at the end of the catwalk. 'What this?' I asked throwing my hands around to indicate the lack of material.

Ranger's hand darted out under its own will and almost caught me before Ranger pulled it back, 'can't babe,' he whispered in a strained voice.

'Can't what Ranger?' I pried; god was I in dangerous water today.

Ranger reached out faster this time and pulled me back down onto his lap, 'this babe.' He whispered and caught my lips with his own. His tongue was demanding forcing me to open them slightly to let him in so he could deepen the kiss. I responded by moulding my body into his, my private parts hotter than hot and my breast hard and on fire from the touch of his hands. As the kiss grew more demanding and hungry I started to worry that I might have let the lion out of the cage. Shit, was this not good, we were on a private island for Christ-sakes by ourselves. As the kiss got more passionate all doubts left my mind and I allowed Ranger to push me down onto my back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Hungry Lion

Shit, was this not good, we were on a private island for Christ-sakes by ourselves. As the kiss got more passionate all doubts left my mind and I allowed Ranger to push me down onto my back.

I was laying sprawled out on the lounge with Range on top of me. He was slowly kissing his way down my neck whilst his hands ran along me stomach. Then suddenly the phone ran. Ranger grunted on top of me and pulled away, 'sorry.' He mumbled and went to answer the phone.

I quickly straightened myself up and headed out too the beach. No way was I going to be sitting there when he got back. As I walked quickly down the beach trying to put as much space between us, I could hear Ranger still talking on the phone. I spotted a small jetty in the distance and collapsed onto it with relief. From my small vantage spot I could see all the way down the beach to the house. It only took a few minutes before Ranger appeared at the door to the house. I watched him as he looked up and down the beach finally catching my eye. From the distance I couldn't tell what he thought (not that you can when you're up close) but he turned and walked towards me anyway.

It took him 15 minutes to get down to me and it seemed to me he walked slow on purpose. 'Babe, I'm sorry.' He said when he finally got to the end of the two-metre jetty where I was sitting.

'Sorry for what, you didn't do anything?"

Ranger shook his head and sat down next to me, 'I keep doing that to you.' He mumbled barely above a whisper.

'Keep doing what?' I prided trying to get him to reveal anything else.

But Ranger just shook his head and stood, 'are you staying out here?'

I nodded and Ranger left me to my thoughts. As I sat there watching the fish swim in the clear sea my thoughts were mostly on what I was going to do with the Ranger, Morelli situation.

I must have sat there longer than I thought because when I came back to the present there was Bobby and Lester standing over me. 'Hey bomber, boss said you've been out here all day.'

I nodded and tried to stand but my legs gave way. As I looked at the horizon I noticed it was almost dark. With Bobby and Lester helping me walk on my stiff legs I made it back to the beach house.

Inside Ranger was nowhere to be seen and Tank was setting out some Chinese food from the mainland for tea. 'Dig in,' he said as he grabbed his plate.

'What did you say?' I asked starring at him.

'Dig in?' He asked looking rather confused.

I couldn't help laughing at his confused look, who would guess the big man said 'dig in'.

Bobby, Lester and Tank just watched me lose myself to helpless giggles. By the time Ranger came in I was red in the face and lying on the ground gasping for breath. Ranger just stood at my feat watching me as I tried my hardest to compose myself.

'You alright there bomber?' Lester yelled from at the table where he was shovelling food into his mouth.

Opening my mouth to reply I got lost in another heap of helpless giggles as I caught sight of Tank blushing at the table.

After another 5 minutes of laughing Ranger pulled me up to my feat. 'Only you Babe,' he whispered just loud enough to hear. Leaning forward he kissed me lightly on the cheek and pulled me with him to the table.

That night I spent over 2hrs in the shower. After dinner Ranger had left to do some work and Tank, Lester, Bobby and myself had played twister. The game was good fun but the guys got sweaty and in the end landed on top of me. I had stopped the game then and run for the shower. As I stood there under the water I could hear doors slamming round the house as the others went to there rooms as well.

Finally, I got out of the shower because the water had gone so cold I had started shivering. I stood in the bathroom doorway starring at the bed when Ranger walked in through the side door. 'Are you alright in here babe?" I barely heard what he said as I was starring at what he was wearing. Ranger was dressed in nothing but black sweat pants and he was looking hot hot hot. 'Babe?' Ranger mumbled walking across the room.

'Sorry, I zoned out.'

'You were in the shower for almost three hours, are you feeling ok?'

Well at this moment I'm feeling slightly dizzy but that has nothing to do with a sickness more like the almost naked Cuban guy in front of me. I instead I said 'fine, just had to wash merry men sweat of me.'

Ranger smiled slightly, ' you clean now?'

'Mmmm,' I mumbled trying to push past Ranger.

But Ranger wasn't having any of it; instead as I tried to push past him, his arm snagged me around the waist and pulled me into his chest. 'I'm sorry bout this morning babe?' He whispered into the top of my head, sealing his words there with a small kiss.

'You already said that Ranger,' I said looking up at his face

'I know babe but I'm confusing you, I shouldn't have asked you to come.'

'I'm glad you asked me too, I'm having a great time.' This time I didn't give him a chance to reply as I sealed my words in with a kiss on his lips.

Ranger looked as though he was going to pull away for a second after but instead he kissed me back more passionately. Inside my head sensible Stephanie was yelling no don't. But I was way too far into this kissing to listen.

As Ranger deepened the kiss I pushed my hardened breasts against his chest and felt his weapon downstairs harden. Ranger groaned slightly as I started moving my hands along his chest and before I knew it my undies were on the floor and I was lying on the bed with Ranger on top of me.

The next morning I woke up completely naked but satisfied in Rangers arms…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – STUCK

Previously…

_Ranger looked as though he was going to pull away for a second after but instead he kissed me back more passionately. Inside my head sensible Stephanie was yelling no don't. But I was way too far into this kissing to listen._

_As Ranger deepened the kiss I pushed my hardened breasts against his chest and felt his weapon downstairs harden. Ranger groaned slightly as I started moving my hands along his chest and before I knew it my undies were on the floor and I was lying on the bed with Ranger on top of me._

_The next morning I woke up completely naked but satisfied in Rangers arms…_

**Now…**

The sun wasn't even up when I woke to the sound of a phone ringing in the other room. Closing my eyes I tried to full back asleep but my pillow had another idea. Ranger was stirring and damn if I wasn't determined to keep him here. 'Mmmmmmm, nooooooo…' I mumbled when he lifted me gently of his chest.

I looked up and saw Ranger shake his head as he pulled his boxers back on. In the distance I heard Tank answer the phone, 'What?' He grumbled as Ranger opened my bedroom door.

Sighing I pulled myself up out of the bed and after pulling on the silky rose coloured summer nightgown which had been in the room when I arrive, I followed Ranger out into the lounge room.

On the other side of the room Bobby and Lester had emerged from the room and a skinny brunette was standing holding onto Bobby's arm. Tank was standing by the phone dressed in nothing by a pair of white boxer shorts and between his confused look and the look of pure terror on Bobby's face when Ranger walked over and introduced himself to Bobby's girlfriend, I started shaking with silent laughter.

Ranger shot me a look that I interpreted as amusement and walked towards Tank who was now yelling at whoever was on the other end. As Tank threw the phone at the wall Ranger silently communicated with Tank. 'We've got a problem boss.' I watched from the doorway where I stood as Ranger shook his head slightly, 'what's it this time?'

'You're gonna want to see this for yourself.' He replied heading for Ranger's laptop which had just displayed the icon _'you have mail'_ Ranger followed and I was close behind, no way was I missing seeing what had the big man speechless.

Tank opened up the file, which showed three consecutive photos. The first was of my burnt apartment (which I'm sure wasn't burnt when I left), on the ash someone had written with their finger, '_soon you'll be mine!' _The second photo was of the bonds office where someone had spray painted the side with what looked to me like a comic picture of myself. Next to the picture were the words, '_the time will come soon!' _The last picture was what scared me the most. I could tell straight away that it had been taken in my parents kitchen even though the whole kitchen had been painted red and black. In the middle of the floor someone had pinned rex down by sticking a sewing pin into his tail. Next to Rex were four words, '_You will be mine!'_

I just stood there starring at the screen as my chest hardened making it hard for me to breath. After what seemed like an hour but was less than ten seconds, little black dots started to fill my vision and the last thing I remembered was Ranger grabbing me as my legs gave way.

I woke up with the sun streaming through the lounge room window. I was lying on one of the soft couches with Ranger holding my hand. 'You alright?' He asked his voice straining to mask the emotion. I nodded and tried to sit up, which I realised wasn't a good idea when the black dots started fussing my vision. This time Ranger was quicker on the uptake, pulling my head down he told me to push up against his hand. Slowly the dots vanished and I was able to sit up straight again.

Looking around I spotted Tank and Bobby talking in hushed voices while continually glancing in my direction. Lester was on the laptop, probably communicating with the command centre.

'OK, the guys and I have come up with a plan of action,' Lester said walking towards the lounge whilst ushering for Tanka and Bobby to join us. I caught the slight twitch from Ranger's mouth as the guy who worked for him took charge and started issuing orders. 'No offence to you boss, but in these circumstances we all know you're thinking can get a little … ah clouded.' Lester went on glancing away from the accusing look Ranger sent him.

'As this guy is targeting bomber, we … being all the highly skilled men you've hired and myself … have decided that you and bomber will stay here whilst the three of us … all highly skilled and reliable … will hunt down this freak and get rid of him.' I felt Ranger's hand tighten in mine as he drew a breath to speak. However, Lester bet him to it, 'not one word from you, Bomber is safest here away from all this and someone needs to stay and protect her, and since you do the best job of protecting her … well we've decided that you're staying.' I had to admire Lester at that point, he didn't back down even when Ranger gave him a jaw breaking stare as though he couldn't believe what was happening.

Suddenly, it registered what Lester was proposing, 'hang on a minute don't I get a say in this, I'm not going to sit on this gorgeous but ISOLATED island whilst you guys try and find the newest crazy person who's fixated on me.' My voice seemed to have snapped Range out of his stunned silence, 'you'll be safest here, when are you three leaving.' Tank looked at his watch, 'ten minutes.' Hmmm, the big man really needs to learn to communicate in sentences.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –Going Crazy

Previously…

Suddenly, it registered what Lester was proposing, 'hang on a minute don't I get a say in this, I'm not going to sit on this gorgeous but ISOLATED island whilst you guys try and find the newest crazy person who's fixated on me.' My voice seemed to have snapped Range out of his stunned silence, 'you'll be safest here, when are you three leaving.' Tank looked at his watch, 'ten minutes.' Hmmm, the big man really needs to learn to communicate in sentences.

Now…

An hour had passed since the guys had left and Ranger hadn't spoken a word to me. We had walked with the 'boys' down to the airstrip and each had hugged me tightly whispering in my ear this such as 'don't go stir crazy', 'stay safe' and 'don't let the lion lose'. The last comment was from Lester who I would bet was both serious and trying to lighten the mood.

Once we had returned, Ranger had told me he needed to get some work done and had been in his office since. OK, heres the thing about me, I don't do well not being involved. I was raised in the burg and I was therefore naturally curious at everything. But as I had promised at the airstrip I tried to relax and believe the guys would do ok without me. Hey, to give myself credit I had made it an hour before I gave up and headed towards Ranger's office.

Ranger was typing madly on his computer when I entered and after hitting the send button he turned towards me. 'I'm going crazy suck here,' I yelled and stood with my hands on my hips starring at him. 'Babe,' Ranger replied the corners of his mouth twitching slightly; damn I was amusing him again. 'Well, what are you going to do about it.' F I shouldn't have said that, it was like chucking would on a burning fire.

**Ranger POV**

I had read through the information regarding Steph's stalker and was sending my orders back to RangeMan when Steph walked in. Hitting the send button quickly so that she wouldn't see that I was breaking the rules I turned to her. 'I'm going crazy suck here,' she yelled at me and I couldn't help laughing silently as I took in the frustration in my eyes. Steph was watching me so intently that for a second I had an urge to rip of all her clothes here and now. Instead I composed myself and replied 'babe,' watching as the frustration spread from her eyes to engulf her whole body. Oh, what I would give to be able to run my hands softly over her and take the stress out of her body. Shaking my head slightly I mentally scolded myself, I really had to stop thinking about Steph in this way especially as she had a boyfriend. But then my thoughts flickered to last night, it hadn't seemed like she was involved with Morelli then. I could feel a smile verge on my lips as I remembered the light moans she had let out as I entered her. Again I shook my head, I was really going to have to get help; I couldn't keep going like this much longer.

Steph had obviously said something whilst I was trying hard to adjust my thoughts, 'sorry babe,' I said smiling slightly when I saw her shake her head.

'I said what are young going to do about it, I can't stay on this island any longer Ranger I'm going crazy. And now with some crazy guy terrorizing all my friends and family, I feel as though I should be there, I should be helping.' Her last words just got through as she started sobbing in the doorway. God, I hated that some psycho had made her cry. Standing up I pulled her gently into my arms and kissed her lightly on her head. 'We can go home if you want,' I whispered holding her tightly; I really wanted to kiss and drag her to the bedroom right then. I knew if she would let me that I could make all the scary thoughts go away, but knowing her she would start fretting then things would be awkward between us for a few days in which time she could get back together with the cop. Instead I stood there holding her whilst she tried to stop the tears. 'Thanks Ranger,' she mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Back in Trenton

It had taken us only half an hour to pack and the whole time I could feel Ranger's eyes burring into my back. The last thing I had packed was the skimpy bikini; it had taken me almost fifteen minutes to decide to bring it because I kept changing my mind. The only reason it got packed was that Ranger intervened, I hadn't realised he was behind me until the bikini was snatched from my hands. 'It comes,' Ranger said pushing into my already stuffed suitcases.

The jet that met us at the airport was different from the one the guys used and already had two passengers. A young girl; young being used sparingly as the girl was probably around 23 years old, waved from the steps. Her long brown hair was straight and shiny and was cut so that a few short strands framed her face. Her brown eyes were so like Ranger's except that they looked bright and full of life whereas Ranger often masked his. Ranger had been standing behind me when the girl waved, pulling me into his chest he whispered into my ear, 'my sister Kaysie, don't worry she really nice.' I nodded my head as the two pilots grabbed the luggage and started towards the plane.

Kaysie met us at the bottom of the steps, 'I was on my way back to Trenton when you called and figured it would be quicker for me to make a detour and pick you up…and I wanted to meet the famous Stephanie,' she added after a second pulling me into a friendly hug. 'I bet Carlos never mentioned he had a sister,' she said releasing me back to her brother. 'Yeah, but he didn't mention much else except the island and house were yours and that you brought me to bikini.' Kaysie smiled at that, 'well it's something at least,' she said glaring at her brother who was climbing the stairs after us. 'Did you like the bikini, please tell me it fitted you, Ella sent the measurements but I was so worried she got them wrong.' I laughed at that as we entered the jet. 'It fitted perfect, I don't know how something so tiny made me look so good.'

'I don't think it was the bikini Steph,' she replied through a light joyful laugh. Kaysie had walked to the other side of the plane, which was outfitted very similar to the other jet if not nicer. The colouring was the same but there were two extra chairs and the plasma TV was slightly bigger. In the corner a three year old girl sat playing with her brat dolls; I knew what they were cause niece Angie was obsessed with them. 'Oh, that's my daughter Aia, she's three and begged to come along, she's heard about as much as the rest of us about you,' Kaysie said as she pulled Aia's hair back of her face with her hand. Smiling she bent down and whispered something in her eyes and the girl ran over and hugged me around the waist. Behind me I heard Ranger chuckle, 'what did you just tell her?' I asked turning round and glaring at the still laughing Ranger. 'All I said was that you didn't bite,' Kaysie replied innocently.

This time I choose the seat across from Ranger, I wasn't going to temp fate by sitting on his lap. However, my seat wasn't as comfortable this tie so after fifteen minutes of trying to get comfortable, whilst Ranger watched me his eyes full of amusement, I gave up and stood up. 'That's so sad babe,' Ranger said his arm shooting out from his side and pulling me onto his lap.' It seems we've done this before Ranger,' I said watching Kaysie playing bratz with Aia. Ranger simply smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips, 'we've done a lot of things before babe,' Ranger replied running his hand along my face. Sighing I pulled his hand back whilst Ranger continue to smiled with amusement.

**Ranger POV**

The plane landed much to soon for my liking; I was really comfortable with Steph curled up on my lap. Kaysie had put Aia down for her nap an hour ago and had chatted to me about what she had been up to since the last time I had seen her and to my surprise and hers I relayed the latest news in our (mine and Steph's) lives. F I shouldn't have thought that but my mind seemed to have a mind of its own lately. I looked up to find Kaysie standing over me holding Aia still asleep in her arms. 'You either have to wake her or carry her down the stairs. It took me a second to decide as I swung Steph up into my arms, 'let her sleep she's had a trying time.'

**Steph's POV**

I woke up slightly as Ranger was laying me on his bed, ' Humph,' I mumbled as I looked around, 'what am I doing here.' I directed at Ranger. 'I carried you up, your safe here from the stalker and as you can't sleep in a burnt apartment I thought you wouldn't mind.' I smiled at the amount of explanation I got, ' wow you can put together a sentence, I never would imagine that.' My hand flew to my mouth as I said it and looked at Ranger for his reaction. I relaxed when I saw him smiling, 'If I didn't have to be at a meeting in five minutes I would…' But luckily for me the phone rang and Ranger didn't get to finish his sentence. Ranger kissed me lightly on the lips as he went to answer the phone. 'Hmm,' I mumbled out loud, that twice he's done that; I wonder what's going on with the man of mystery. I was so comfy though that I fell back to sleep almost immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – In trouble

The next time I woke up it was light outside and Ranger was sleeping next to me. He must have felt the shift as my body woke up or the change in my breathing because his arms tightened around me to prevent my escape. 'Morning babe,' he mumbled his voice husking with sleep. I turned round to face him, deciding a second later it was a bad idea. His eyes were full of passion and something else, which on anyone else I would say love but on Ranger I gathered was lust.

Ranger caught my look and lent down, 'if you don't stop looking at me like that you're gonna be sorry.' I shook my head and kissed him lightly on the lips, I really had a problem controlling myself lately (must be the heat).

Ranger shook his head and his arm flew out and stopped me from moving my head away, 'your asking for trouble babe.' I smiled and thought of a few nights ago when we had gone there and realised I was in trouble anyway, why shouldn't I give in. Ranger watched the flash pf emotions rush round my face and made my choice for me. Leaning forward he kissed me deeply. The kiss was passionate and desperate full of lust and need that made my body go nuts for him. I opened my mouth slightly in surprise and the rush of emotions in the kiss and Ranger stuck his tongue. I was a going crazy, Ranger's hands were everywhere and he kissed everything. He slowly made his way down my body stopping to roll each of my breast round his mouth. He kept going slowly and my body kept getting hotter and hotter, the need for him grew inside of me.

I hadn't realised our clothes had vanished till he started kissing me between my legs. He kissed me slowly, touching each spot with his tongue and driving my body nuts. Finally, when I was on the verge he pushed himself inside of me and rode it out. We lay there afterwards, squished together, him still inside of me but relaxed and I felt truly happy for the first time in a long while.

Just as I was dozing off the phone rang. Rangers reluctantly pulled away leaving me feeling empty without him. I watched as his face change from anger at being disturbed to amusement. Finally he handed the phone to me and after giving him a questioning look I answered.

'Hello?"

'Stephanie, is that you, do you have any idea how many people I had to go through to find you. What are you doing with that Ranger person, he's no good you know? No wonder you have some psycho after you. You should hurry up and marry Joe before people start to talk. What will I say if people ask, what will people say about you. Any good catholic girl would be married by now and have babies. Why must you keep doing this?'

'Mum,' I finally cut in, no wonder Ranger looked amused my family was entertaining to him.

'What,' she asked obviously angry at being cut of.

'Was there a reason you went to all that trouble to talk to me?'

'Oh yeah, your grandma's missing I wondered if you knew where she was?'

'How long has she been gone?' I asked as I climbed out of the bed wrapping the sheet around myself.

'A few hours and where have you been this last week, I haven't been able to reach you. You weren't living with _him _were you? Good God what are people going to say. Joe will never marry you if he finds out.'

'Mum,' I tried to cut in but the line went dead.

'Babe, no offence but your family is nuts.'

I turned to look at him sitting on the bed watching me.

'Grandma's missing and I have to find her.'

Range got up and walked over to me, 'we'll find her.'

'We?' I asked looking at him pull on his pants commando style.

'Babe, it's with me or one of the guys and I would much rather go with you than sit at my desk.'

'Fine,' I mumbled, I would prefer Ranger anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Crazy Gramz

Me and Ranger drove to my parents house in silence. Ranger was in his zone and I was simply watching him. We had just pulled up when mum came out of the front door. What is it with her that she always knows when I am near. I watched as she glared at Ranger before turning to me. 'Well looks like you finally made it, but I don't know what people will start saying when they see _him _with you.' All this as said in a whisper in my ear as she ushered me into the house.

Mum explained that grams had gone to the bakera for some bread almost five hours ago. 'She's pobable just wondered of but since the thing that happened last week wondered if you (she directed at me!) could go find her.'

'Sure mum,' I mjmbled getting up from he arm chair of the lounge where I was perched, Ranger was still standing in the door.

Once outside Ranger pulled me close, 'your family is crazy babe...' he spun me around so that we were facing, '... where did you wana start looking.'

'The bakery,' I replied obviulsy a little to enthusiastically as Ranger smiled at me before helping me into the car.

We didn't even make it to the bakery when I spotten grandma sitting on the side of the road. Ranger pulled up aside her and I hoped out only to notice she was talking to herself.

'Well Mr Smith, am I just the most gorgeous person you have ever seen.'

'No Mr Smith I cannot, you see I am only sixteen what would mother say.'

'Oh Mr Smith,' she moaned and leaned her head back.

I looked at Ranger who was smiling at me, 'definetly crazy.'

I walked up to her and leant down, 'grandma are you okay.'

'grandma?' But she didn't hear just continued with her one sided conversation.

'Oh Mr Smith, what if someone walks in.'

'Oh my god, oh that feels so good, oh oh oh oh.'

Suddenly she threw herself down onto the pavement with her legs spread wide.

Ranger's hands pulled me up just as she started trusting herself of the ground. 'I called an ambulance, she didn't seem to be herself.'

I nodded and started to slip closer to the ground. Ranger's hands tightened and pulled me closer. 'She'll be alright, help will be here soon.'

At present she had gown very sweaty and was asking Mr Smith what would happen now, 'we cannot tell mum, but I wanna do this again.'

Shaking my head to stop the tears which I hadn't notcied I was crying. Ranger swung me around so that I wouldn't have to look and pulled me againts his chest. I was still sobbing quietly when the ambulance arrived. I heard Ranger inform the paramedics that they had found he here fifteen minutes ago. I couldn't believe we had been like this for fifteen minutes, but hey nobody argueswith Ranger.

I had just pulled away when Morelli pulled up. As he walked towards me I could see the somber look on his face. Carl told me that gramma mazur had been found. Are you Ok?' He asked as he pulled me into his arms.

Once I was released I noticed that Morelli was glearing at Ranger and that Ranger was starring right back with his blank face on.

'Did you want to follow them to the hospital?' Morelli asked pulling me towards his car as I nodded. I was so stunned that I onyl realised the ambulance was gone when I slid into Morelli's car hich had been parked behind the ambulance. 'Don't worry I know where they took her, I also told Jacobi that you would file a report later after you had seen is she was ok.'

I turned to Morelli who was now starring at me, 'huh, oh thanks.' I said before turning to look out the side window again.

At the hospital we were dirrected to a waiting area where a polite but obviously bored nurse told us that the doctor would be with us when he had finished examining grams.

I sat down in a daze and beofre I knew it Morelli was tapping me on the should and pointing at a grumpy old doctor who was glarring at me. Starring at him for a second was enough to make me wanna slip back agints the wall. 'Ms Plum?' He asked walking closer so that I coukld smell his horrid disinfectanted smell.

'Ah yes,' I replied quietly and reluctantly stood up so that I was standing much to close to him for my liking.

'We finished examining...' he stopped while he consulted his file'..your grandma, she's going to be fine...she was drugged with a halucinetic drug an seems to be reliving a time in her sixteenth.' He mumbled with obvious distaste for my grams recolation.

'Is she gonna be alright?' I mumbled bearly recognising Joe as he put his arm around me.

'She be fine, we gave her smething to flush her system, and we'll keep her overnight for observation but she should make a full recovery.'

'Thanks, can I see her?'

'Just for a minute we don not what her to relapse.'

'Is...is that likely?"

'If she is stressed...yes'

I nodded and followed the doctor to grams room where she was lying asleep on the bed.

'We had to sedate her as she was freaking out some of the nurses with the noises she was making.'

I stayed with her for half an hour beofre Joe told me he had to get back to work.

'Okay, I'm going to leave soon.'

'Where are you staying at the moment.' He asked finally half way to the door.

'Um...I was staying with a friend but...'

'What friend?' He asked holding my arms so tight hat my feet were of he ground.

'Me,' Came a voice from the door and Morelli swung rund to find Tank standing there.

'Boss asked, told me to check on her.'

Joe nodded, 'I would let you stay with me but I had to pull up the floors and the house is a mess. So...' He lent down a kissed me lightly on the lips.

'...I'll see you later.'

Tank walked towards me once Joe has left, 'Ranger got worried when he didn't hear from you'

I looked at Tank who was eyeing me starngely, 'what I asked?'

'Why didn't you mention you were staying with the boss.'

'Didn't have the energy for a fight.' I replied truthfully.

Tank nodded and led me gently by the arm out of the door.

'Umm...just a question but where are you taking me?'

'Back,' he replied sliding me into the passenger seat of a Rangeman vehicle.

'back where?' I roded trying to stare him down.

'Apartment.'

Ranger was waiting in the lobby of a six stare apartment building that I had been admiring from the day it was built. Basically, it was a live in hotel for the richest of the rich and it was beyond me why I was hear. Ranger smiled when he saw me and I pulled away from Tank to run into his arms. (A bit cliche I'll admit but I really needed a hug)

'You ok?' He asked after a bit pulling slightly back.

'Am now, where are we?'

Ranger smiled slightly and led me to a lift.

'Thought I would let you stay here for a few days till you sort something out.'

'And here is?' I asked him as he held me tightly againts him in the lift.

'Another apartment I own.'

Ranger used a flahy looking card to open the lift doors on floor 47. The doors opended into an apartment similar to his other but more equisit if that was possible. The only difference was this one had a few photos of his family, Julie and me on the walls.

'How often do you stay...stay here?' I asked stammering a bit as turned round to look at him.

'Whenever the work load is low enough that I can bear the drive.'

'You want me to stay here?' I asked hoping that he wasn't going to leave me here alone. Not that I wouldn't rejoice in the chance to snopp around a bit but I would rather have him with me. (Woah where did that come from)

'With me babe, I'm nt leaving you alone.' With that he kissed me lightly on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Conclusion

Chapter 12 – Conclusion

Ranger kissed me lightly and then pulled back much against my wishes. 'Hey,' I mumbled and was rewarded with a slight smile.

'I brought something to cheer you up,' he said as he stepped towards the home theatre room.

'What?' I asked following behind like a stray puppy, this seemed to be such a for-real experience.

Ranger picked up a wrapped present from the lounge and after a brief hesitation handed it to me. 'Julie advised me,' he mumbled as I stared at him. What do you do when someone starts acting out of character, oh yeah don't stare, whops, oh well I've already blown it know.

I sat down next to Ranger and pulled the rapping paper off in a rush; I absolutely love getting presents but can't understand why people spend time unwrapping them, I mean the paper goes in the bin, it doesn't matter if its ripped or not, right?

Inside was a box set of Ghostbusters movies including one that the box said was only available through the pack.

I squealed in excitement and gave Ranger a kiss on the cheek before pulling out the DVD's, deciding to watch the original first and then the others in order.

**Ranger's POV**

I watched in bliss as she excitedly pulled the box set out of the wrapping and then smiled as she squealed and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I had to remember to thank Julie for idea; it was worth every cent to see the absolutely joy and excitement on her face.

Leaning back onto the armrest I pulled Steph down onto my lap after she had finished putting the DVD in.

'I feel bad not helping the search,' she mumbled into my chest as she snuggled closer.

I could feel my blood boiling with need but I had schooled myself since the day I met her to not act on it. However, I allowed myself the luxury of running my hands down her perfect body and kissed her gently on the mouth.

'My job is to make you forget about all those scary people and yours is to sit back and relax whilst my men catch this guy before he hurts you.

…FOUR HOURS LATER

My phone rang and I pulled myself out from underneath her with reluctance. We had made it through one and a half movies before she had dozed off on my chest. I pulled my phone out and recognising Tank's number answered.

'Yo,'

'Ranger, we know who it is.'

'How,' I asked before changing my mind as I looked at her, 'who'

'It was Lester, the guy deserves a raise he conned footage of a dozen or so red light camera's from some lady downtown, anyway in the video's a guy that used to work for us is in it at the exact time everything happened.'

'name,' I barked, thinking over all the men who had moved on or been fired recently.

'It's one too many times to be coincidence,' Tank continued on till I cut him off

'name?' I almost yelled at the phone before remembering that Steph was asleep on the lounge.

'Roger Black, you fired him after he groped Steph a few times.'

I shut my phone off and looked over at Steph my heart betting faster as she murmured my name in her sleep.

'He'll pay for hurting you, I promise.'


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12 CONTINUED

**Steph's POV**

It was morning when something or someone woke me up, it took me a few minutes to realise Ranger was standing over me trying to shake me awake. 'It's over babe,' he whispered kissing me lightly on the bed.

'Over?' I askd sitting up now and starring at Ranger the face.

'Lester discovered his name this morning, babe, he ded from a heart attack last night.'

I looked up at Ranger trying to see if Black's heart attack was really a heart attack or a clever way of killing, on second thought I don't want to know, denials a gils best friend and I was on my way to being bosom buddi wi my denial.

'Are you sure it was the right guy?' I forced myself to ask as Raner pulled me up so that I was plastered againts him.

'It was him babe,' he whispered kisisng me again as he led me toads the bedroom.

Stopping at he door he turned to me, 'decision time, if you come through this door now, your mine and I don't share, that means the cop is history.'

I hesitated on the threshold bitting my lip, ' will ouobject to my being friends with him?' I asked watching him waching e.

'No, but if he so much as touches you I might have to kill him.' Ranger replied truthfully his eye mask slipping so I could see the raw emotion cloging him up.

Taking a step closer, I stopped again,' if we do this want t get a few things clear,'

'Babe...?'

'One, don't you dare hurt Joe no mtter what he does, I promise to be faithful to you BUT I will not stop being friends with him if thats what he wants.'

I stopped and waited for his rely, my heart racing as I thought of what it would mean to me if he said no; I could already feel my heart breaking from the pause.

'I promise babe,' Ranger replied his oice ounding husky and forced and heheld himself tightly together.

'Second, I want to be kept in the loop as muh as possible, third ouhave to come to dnner with me at least once a month, fourth you cannot tell me howto do my job...'

I looked up at him to catch the slight smile, '...but you can still help me out when I need it, just dn't go overoard, Idon't want you bleeding money for me Ranger.'

Ranger was standing a few centimeters away from me now his eyes full of emotions I didn't want to even comprehend. 'Anything else you want to add before we do this babe?'

I nodded, 'love me.' I manage to choke out before walking into his waiting arms.

Ages later as I lay spent and satisfied i his arms I heard him whsiper into my ear, 'I wil always love you babe!"

**That's it, thats the end, thanks to everyone who read and I would love you all to drop a review in and tell me how you liked this chapter and the whole story as a whole. See you later xxxChestnutFill**


End file.
